The primary focus of this application is the participation in, and support of, a collaborative network for the evaluation of prognostic markers of urinary bladder cancer. Our laboratory is currently funded in a study whose primary aim is the identification of probes and features useful in evaluating low grade disease, monitoring therapy, and predicting progression through the parallel analysis of DNA, protein expression, and genetic makeup of longitudinally acquired bladder irrigation specimens. This application proposes specific aims and studies to permit the synergistic merging of our existing research objectives with the stated goals of the Cooperative Network. Specific aims include: (1) Bring the resources of our bladder cancer efforts at Rochester to the Cooperative Network in support of its goals. Included are resources in the area of urology, marker evaluation, static and flow instrumentation, software, data analysis, and biostatistics. (2) Supply bladder irrigation, paraffin-embedded, and tissue specimens together with clinical data from our extensive specimen and clinical data banks and large patient population in support of Cooperative Network studies. (3) Evaluate the utility and morphological information in flow and static image analysis to the evaluation and quantitation of markers and the identification of information of clinical utility. (4) contribute data and results to the Cooperative Network from our ongoing collaborative studies correlating DNA analysis, protein expression using multiple monoclonal markers, and interphase cytogenetics using fluorescence In Situ Hybridization with clinical data on longitudinally acquired bladder irrigation specimens. (5) Expand to other Cooperative Network laboratories a collaborative study initiated with Dr. Yves Fradet on the analysis of bladder irrigation specimens using quantitative fluorescence image analysis and multiple immunofluorescence markers. (6) Develop techniques for the production of multiple slides from limited bladder material. This will include the use of an automated monolayer slide preparation device. (7) Support effective and productive interaction among cooperative laboratories through specific proposals to the Coordinating Committee. Studies will be carried out in continued close collaboration and consultation with clinical colleagues in Urology and with continued strong biostatistical input in all phases to assure statistically meaningful results.